Wind Chill
by Blooming.Lily.XYZ
Summary: A birds eye tour gone wrong. 4 people in the plane, 2 survive. With this crash be the become what brings the 2 strangers together. Will the wilderness be the place of new love for them. Can they even get out of the Alaskan wilderness alive? Or will they die together in the cold arctic winds.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, it has been almost a year since i have last done anything with any stories. I have a new and fresh story in my mind that just seems to work for mebecausee of my love for survival shows. I hope you love it. Enjoy.**

**I don't live in Alaska so I am sorry if I get any information wrong or offend you if you live in Alaska. **

**I am not a survival expert but get my information from watching Man vs. Wild, Man and woman and wild, Survival Man, and Dual Survival. I have little experience with bush plane (Only been in one once) and I am not a pilot.**

**On with this story.**

* * *

The sun is at its high point, even though the sun is covered by the thick white clouds you could make out the glowing sun that was hidden. The door opened and the cold Alaskan air blew in and sent shivers down my spine.

"I need everyone for the 12:00 to 1:30 scenic flight to line up by the door." The voice from the intercom said.

"Oh, Bella that's us!" Angela, my friend said and grabbed my arm pulling me up from my seat and dragging me to the door.

"Okay, okay," I grabbed my purse quickly just before I was dragged to far from my seat.

When we reached the door there where two men standing there. The shorter man with blonde man and blue eyes spoke. "Hello, my name is Mike and I will be your pilot today."

"And I am Edward, I will be your guild today." Edward was much taller with amazing green eyes and bronze hair.

"Hi, I'm Angela and this is my best friend Bella, are we the only people?"

"Yes, are you two are, ready?" Mike asked.

"Yes!" I heard Angela say and pulled me along to the plane.

Once we where all in the plane and settled down in the small bush plane I started to get cold feet. After hearing about hundreds of planes crashing in Alaska I have to know how safe this is.

"Um, Mike exactly how safe is this plane?" I asked and bit my lower lip.

"Lady, my plane is 100% safe, never had a problem with her, just had her in the shop. She has a brand new engine." Mike confidently said.

"Alright ready for take off." Mike said and I heard the engine of the plane start up.

The speed of the plane picked up as we rolled down the runway. The annoying sound of the engine was starting to giver me a headache. Next to me Angela was bouncing up and down like a kind in the candy store just waiting for his mother to let go of his hand.

"Oh, this is so exiting Bella, I love flying, isn't this fun." Angela said and grabbed my arm.

"Yeah, Angie this is so fun," I hopped that my sarcasm let her know how much I hated flying.

"Alright ladies, so as you can clearly see there are trees and snow." Edward pointed outside the plane.

"Ha, ha that's so funny." I laughed sarcastically.

Edward looked back at us and said. "We are only about 30 minutes away from when the true tour starts."

Angela has been bouncing up and down for the 20 minutes and I have wanted to glue her to her seat but I don't have any glue.

The plane stated to jerk around and quickly grabbed my seat.

"No worries ladies only some turbulence.

Then something started flashing in the front.

"Mike, what's… what's happening!" I screamed just as the plane jerked again.

"Stay calm, I need you all to stay calm!" Mike shouted back at us. I saw one of his hands franticly grab something and push another thing.

"Can't you call in or radio in." Angela said and leaned forward.

"No, I can't the radio is broken." Mike said sheepishly.

Angela and I both shared the same look of sheer surprise, "What!" both of yelled at the same time.

"Why the hell did you take off when the radio doesn't work?" Edward calmly said and shouted at the same time.

"I didn't think this would ever happen! It's a new engine!" Mike yelled

"No one expects this would happen!" I yelled at him.

"Everyone shut up I am trying to even us out so when we crush we might have a chance to live." Mike said and kept turning and movie the wheel.

The plane did a sudden drop and Angie and I both let out a scream.

We where diving down sideways and spiraling.

We all started screaming.

Then black out.

* * *

**Hey again, I hope you liked it. Should I post statistics like I did in my story 'The Runaway' or should I not?**

**Please review because they encourage me to continue the story.**

**Alert and favorite.**

**~Lily **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back! So I would have updated Friday but I was at school until 9pm so I was tired. **

**I don't have a beta for this story because I am trying to improve my writing by learning from my grammar and spelling mistakes by myself, strange right, but thats how I roll. So, sorry for any mistakes. **

* * *

I felt sore; my back felt like someone stuck thousands of needles in my back. My head was thumping and I could feel warm liquid oozing down my face. I opened my eyes the slightest bit to see it the warm liquid was blood. Placing my hand on my cheek, my suspicions where confirmed, it was blood. I heard someone moan and I slowly sat up even though my body was screaming at me not to.

"Ow," I heard, it was Edward.

"Mm… Edward?" I said and tried to lean forward.

"Bella," he paused, "how banged up are you?"

Waiting to answer I thought about then answered, "I don't know yet I haven't tried to stand yet."

"Is… is Angela alive?" He asked me

"Oh God, Angela. Angie!" I yelled and shook her, "please oh please."

"Bella, Bella, stop she isn't breathing, I can tell from here, she is a lot paler and kind of blue, same as Mike." Edward spoke calmly.

"How can you be calm? Angela and Mike are dead, we are lost and injured we are going to die to because nobody can help. So bear is going to come and eat us!" I yelled and I felt hot tears roll down my cheek.

"Calm down, we are going to survive, we will be fine. I am no survival expert but I must admit that I have watched a lot of those survival shows. We need to stop the bleeding figure out any other wounds." Edward said calmly, stupid calm capability person, so annoying.

I pushed open the door, "Fine lets stand up." I got up and had to stabilize my self on the crashed plane.

"Any thing broken?" Edward asked from inside the plane.

"No but my arm really hurts it looks swollen." I said and looked at my swollen and very bruised left arm.

"Okay we should make a sling of some form because I rather not take to many risks. I think there is a first aid kit in here somewhere, oh, here." Edward said and opened his door.

I opened the kit and pulled out the fabric that was already in the make shift sling form. Putting it on I laughed. I looked like an idiot.

"I can't believe I am complaining about a broken arm when my best friend is dead." I said and laughed again.

"Bella as you being alive a broken arm is a lot to worry about." He said.

"How are you Edward?" I asked.

"Right now I feel great nothings hurt but I am very sore." He said and looked at me again, "you might want to put a band aid on that cut."

"How bad is the cut?" I asked.

"Its long but doesn't look to deep," he paused and walked over to me taking out a very big band aid and put it on my forehead, "there all better."

"What should we do?" I asked him.

"Tonight we should stay here its getting dark. Tomorrow we should get everything we can from the plane that is important and head out south, we should be about 80 miles from Fairbanks." Edward said and looked in the distance.

"Okay that's possible right?" I asked

"Well the thing is, is that there are mountains, hills, rivers and we are in about five feet of snow, plus we are both hurt and you have a possible broken arm." Edward said and pointed at my arm.

"Oh yeah, that is a problem."

"Yes it is but I am going to go and get some wood so we can have a fire and not die of hypothermia tonight. And you should look for any kind of food you can in the plane." He said and walked over to the near by tree.

Turning back to the plane all I could see was my best friend and her lifeless body. I grabbed her purse knowing how she always had snacks on her. Opening it up I found some crackers in a zip lock bag and two protein bars. Angela had on her giant down jacket. Does stealing still apply when the person is dead and you are in a survival situation? Laughing to my self I took the jacket of her and put it on over my jacket.

"You look like the Michelin Man." Surprised I turned and saw Edward sitting down with a pile of wood.

"Shut up, just getting warm, who knows how cold it will get tonight." I snapped at him.

"Hey, no need to get mad, I was thinking of doing the same thing." Edward said and walked to the plane. A few minutes later he came back looking a little bigger and carrying a couple things.

"So Mike had a lighter in his pocket and there was a space blanket and wool blanket, Mike was the complete idiot we thought him to be." He laughed, then started the fire and threw me the blanket, "find any food?"

"Ya, Angela always has some food in her purse, today it was a zip lock bag full of crackers and two protein bars." I said and threw him a bar.

"This is great, we shouldn't eat these yet. Only when we can't find any food so tonight we are just going to sleep."

"Body heat, we should sleep next to each other you know, like how penguins huddle." I suggested.

"True get over here, so since we are problem going to end up spending lots of time together I would like to get to know you." Edward said and smiled.

"Well, as you know my name is Isabella Swan, but I go by Bella, um, I am 26, my favorite color is green, my parents are divorced, fathers a cop, my mother is a kindergarten teacher and my step dad is a baseball coach. No siblings. I have a really good friend who I have know since preschool, her name is Alice, she and her fiancée are like family. I came up here for a little get away with my friend you know Angela." I said and looked up at the darkening sky.

"Hum, well, my name is Edward Cullen, do not call me Eddie, I am 28, favorite color is brown, my dad is a doctor and my mom is a interior decorator. I am the baby of the family with my older brother Emmett. I've lived here since college, I have stayed because I wanted to get my first job here, I was going to move back down to Seattle but it seems that's not happening when planned."

"You're from Seattle, I'm from Seattle. Wait is Dr. Cullen your dad?" I asked.

"Yeah, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Why are you a patient of his?"

"Yeah, I seem to always be breaking something." I said and laughed.

"That's cool."

We where in silence and I could hear a whole in distance.

"You know I have always wondered what it would be like to see the stars at night. It's beautiful." I said and looked at him, my hero.

"Yeah it really is, good night Bella." Edward said

"Good night Edward." I said and closed my eyes.

* * *

**Sorry you guys Angela is dead. I love Angela too but I just had to get those to alone.**

**Please review to encourage me. **

**Alert and Favorite.**

**~Lily.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again, thank you all who reviewed, favorites, and alerted. **

**No Beta, so sorry about any mistakes in my writing. **

**Read and enjoy.**

* * *

I was awake but my eyes were closed. I was freezing but the dying fire gave out the slightest bit of warmth. I sat up and realized that she was no longer next to me.

"Bella," I called out. This is not something she should do. Stick together, that's wall the survival shows say.

"Right here." I looked behind me and saw her standing there with a smile on her face.

"Bella, this is a survival situation no a day at the beach." I said flatly.

The moment those words left my mouth Bella got angry, "you know what, I am just trying to lighten the mood." She huffed as she said that and looked away.

"Sorry, sorry, I know it's just that I'm a little stressed out right now."

"What, you don't think I am stressed out! I almost had a panic attack when I noticed the plane was going down!" She shouted at me.

"Okay we are both stressed right now!" I yelled back at her.

"Well at least one of your best friend didn't die! Angie and I were so close, I may not have know her for as long as I have know Alice but she was still my friend." She yelled with a huff, I could see the wetness of tears starting to form in her eyes and she quickly wiped them away.

"You're right, I didn't have my best friend die or even my friend, for the record I didn't even like Mike. But I was there too, it is a scare thing to witness and to be part of but we have to do what we can to stay alive." I told her.

She was quiet for a bit as she continued to wipe the tears away, I didn't really know what to do she I let her let everything out. After a little bit she made a final sniffle and talked again.

"Is there anything we should be doing right now?" She asked and crossed her arms; anyone could tell how annoyed she was just by her stance and tone of voice.

"Yes, we need to collect anything that can be useful and fill the back packs in the plane with the important survival stuff." I said and pointed out the two backpacks that you could see in the plane from the giant hole.

"Okay, lets get started." She said and made her way to the plane. Following her I picked up a bag and started to go through the plane.

"Should we bring this?" She asked and held up a emergency kit.

"Well what's in it?" I asked.

She huffed again and opened the kit, "some gauze, band aids, a tiny bottle of hydrogen peroxide, anti bacterial wipes, and a lighter."

"Yes, that is pretty much a fire starting kit you know." The lighter can easily light the gauze.

"Oh I got something for fire starting, it's um a tampon." Bella excitedly said then blushed and become interested in her shoes.

My brother told me how awkward when his daughter told him they needed to get some pads and his wife Rosalie was out of town so she couldn't go to him. I feel for him but having a stranger of sorts talking to you about that kind of thing is even more awkward.

"Um, great those are made of cotton right?" I asked and I as well had become interested in my shoes.

"Yeah," she said.

There was one of those dreaded moments of awkward silence that I broke it.

"So… lets get that first aid kit in one of the packs and then collect other important things." I said and continued to shuffle through the random things in the plane.

By the time we were finished and had full packs we had two blankets, a tarp, a first aid kit with a lighter, a metal water bottle, a pocketknife, and some rope.

"We are losing daylight Bella, time to go." I said looking at the sun.

"Where are we going?" She asked me and honestly I didn't want her to know that I had no idea. I had no idea where we were.

"Just follow me Bella," I said not wanting her to worry.

I started to walk away, I could hear my own feet crushing the snow but I couldn't hear hers.

"Can I trust you?" She asked looking at me.

The look she gave me told me that I should tell the truth to her, she couldn't trust me. She shouldn't trust me. I could be leading her to her death for all she knows. I am a complete stranger to her, and yet it feels like we have known each other for a lifetime. I wanted to tell her no because you should never trust a stranger even if you just faced an almost faced death with them, but something in me told me not to.

"Yes, you can trust me."

* * *

**Please review to encourage me.**

**Alert and Favorite**

**~ Lily**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey again, thank you all who reviewed, favorites, and alerted. **

**Sorry for the long wait, right now I am in the last couple weeks of school so everything has been crazy with final coming up.**

**No Beta, so sorry about any mistakes.**

**Read and Enjoy.**

Dead silence, you couldn't hear anything besides the sounds of our feet in the snow. There were no animals, not even the sound of wind.

"How much water do we have left?" Edward asked but not stopping.

"None, we drank the last of it the last break." I said tipping the bottle upside down. Not even a drop.

"Thanks no good, I think this is a good resting point. Lets fill the bottles with snow then continue on." He said.

"Why can't we just eat the snow?" I asked looking at him.

"That would cool you down, and could freeze you from the inside out, so unless you want to be a pop sickle I wouldn't suggest it." He said with a slight smirk.

"Oh," I said and started to push snow into the bottles.

"Keep the bottles under a layer of coats so the snow can melt." He said and started to walk.

"Edward, I'm hungry." I said shoving the bottles in my coat.

"We will get food in a little bit, that blob over there should be the start of a forest. There will be more squirrels and other little animals in there."

Looking at the blob I see the tips of trees and the green tint.

"Okay," I said and continued on.

"We are going to make shelter some where in there." Edward said pointed to the trees.

"What about bears?" I asked, and as if a light bulb when off he froze.

"Shit, I forgot we have grizzly and black bears here. Okay, you might hate me now but we have to zigzag our path. It isn't the grizzly bears you have to look out for, it's the black bears. They kill more people then grizzly bears and are know to track down humans, as in us, food."

"Okay, I don't plan on being black bear chow anytime soon, lets start zigzagging." I said, I really didn't like the idea oh doubling the length of this walk but if it meant not become a meal for a bear then I am all for the extended walk.

"Bella, we have to hurry if we want to sleep safely for the night." Edward said almost running in a zigzag form.

"I'm trying." I said wanting to remind him that he didn't have boobs, and how much boobs can make you not want to run.

The running sped up the walking time and we reached the trees when it was still light.

"Okay, Bella can you gather some firewood, I am going to make a bed, then we can hunt for food." Edward said while pulling out the tarp.

"But, I'm hungry." I wined and stopped my foot.

Edward chuckled at my childish action then spoke, "Just remember the rule of three, we can only survive three days without water but three weeks without food."

I huffed then continued to pick up sticks; some of them were too big for me to carry so Edward helped out with those after he finished the hammock.

After dropping the last of the sticks in the pile I spoke, "all right, lets get food."

"Lets set up some traps okay then just collect some plants." Edward said and picked up some rocks.

"Um, Edward if you haven't noticed there are no plants." I said and looked around.

"Right," he said the looked around, "then lets hope these traps work." Edward said and walked into the forest.

"Wait for me." I called out to him only to have him turn on his feet and look at me.

"No, um start the fire and melt some snow, I'll be back in a couple minutes." Edward said and walked away.

"I thought the number one rule of dual survival was don't get separated." I muttered to my self quietly.

Taking the first aid kit out I flicked the lighter on setting the little sticks on fire.

"Melt some water he said, Yeah well I'll melt some water, I'll melt buckets of water." I mumbled to myself as I stuffed some snow into the metal bottle.

Watching snow melt was almost as boring as watching paint dry, or as Angela would have put it as boring as watching air levitate.

"Oh, Angela." I said quietly, quickly I wiped the tears away, "it would have been much more fun if you were surviving with me."

We had always joked that if we were in a survival situation that we would never eat each other, and how we would never kill an animal. I doubt the not killing an animal would happen. I could eat a moose.

Checking on the bottle of snow I cursed. "Fuck this shit, this bottle was full of snow, its like there is only a couple drops of water in there."

"That's because 80% of snow is water."

I almost screamed until I realized that it was only Edward, "Shit, Edward don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry Bella, but um, the traps are set."

"Fantastic." I said putting more snow into the bottle.

I heard a snapping in the distance that broke the silence.

"Hey Edward I think one of your traps went off." I said pointing the direction it went off at.

"Oh thanks, I better go check on that," he said and walked off into the forest.

"Ugh, stupid forest why can't there be a sink with running clean water." I said and put more snow into the bottle.

"Looks like we got a rabbit." I heard Edward say from behind me.

"Aw, the rabbit is so cute." I said walking up to it.

"Hey now, don't get to attached," he said then he quickly pulled out his little knife and cut open the rabbits throat. The blood of the rabbit quickly soaked its fur.

"Oh, nasty." I said and looked away as Edward prepared it.

"There, a skinned rabbit with no guts lets roast it." Edward said and held up what looked like a mutant skinless hunk of meat.

"With what?" I asked.

"Well we need a long stick to push through the rabbit then just hold it over the fire with some Y-sticks." Edward said and picked up a Y-stick next to him, "alright, now you find the other.

Walking around I picked up the closest Y-stick and a long one. "This good?"

"Perfect," he said and took the long stick from me a stabbed the rabbit as I was getting the Y-sticks set up.

Edward set the rabbit on a stick over the fire and we just listened to the crackle of the fire. I looked around and noticed just how high the hammock was.

"Um, Edward how in the help am I getting up there?" I said.

"I'll show you after we eat."

Once the rabbit was done we split it and eat it, surprisingly the rabbit wasn't as gross as I though it would be. Once we were finished it was time for bed.

"Alright show me." I said.

Edward walked over to the hammock and cupped his hands together and waited. I suddenly realized what he was going to do.

"Are you going to fling me up there!" I shouted.

"Yes now hurry up before the bears get you." Edward said

Walking over there I put my food in his hands and I was suddenly in the hammock.

"See it wasn't that bad, now was it." He said from the ground.

"Now how the hell are you getting up?" I asked.

"Oh, I am an excellent tree climber" he said and started to climb the tree.

I watched him climb the tree like a monkey the get in the hammock.

"Alright Bella, good night."

"Good night Edward," I said and looked up at the stars.

A shooting star went by the disappeared because of the treetops time to make a wish.

_I wish, I wish with all my heart that something good will come of this situation. _

**Please review to encourage me.**

**Alert and Favorite**

**~Lily**


End file.
